Golem
Golem is the name of the mysterious unmanned black IS unit that attacked Ichika and his classmates twice in the light novels (in Volume 1, Chapter 4 during the class league matches and in Volume 7, Chapter 4.) and twice in the anime as well (Episode 4 and What it Takes to Be a Hero ). Characteristics (both units) The major characteristic of the units is the fact they are totally autonomous, meaning they do not require a human pilot to control. It is able to detect attacks and counterattack faster than human reaction time and can do complex maneuvers with ease. Their brute strength is also very high and makes it difficult to overpower them. The armor is also quite resilient, as the first unit was hard enough to withstand a few rounds of Rin's Impact Cannons, while the second unit was able to take on many IS Representative Cadets and push Tateneshi to use her ultimate move. However, there is one serious weakness, in that it cannot evolve to second shift, unlike the other IS units since they require human pilots. As well, they can become predictable due to the fact that they make the same responses. Golem I 'Appearance' The first unmanned unit was over two metres in height and looked like a metal giant. It had numerous jet propulsion nozzles all over the body to support the frame in contrast to the use of wings that are common for IS. The first model had two bulging arms that had four powerful particle cannons in each of the arms. 'Armaments' #Powerful particle cannons with an output more powerful than Cecilia Alcott's (both assaults). Golem III 'Appearance' The units were the size and shape of girls in black armor. The pitch-black was neatly arranged to emphasize the outlining of the armor. Instead of mask-form visual sensors that were on the first unit, the new models have a more complex eye-like lens and ram's horn-shaped hyper sensors. The biggest changes were in the arms of the unit: the area underneath the right elbow has a huge blade, while the left arm had the same design but with four deep cannon holes. 'Armaments' #Anti-IS - they negate an IS unit's energy shield, this allows them to inflict major damage to the pilot with ease. History Gallery Golem first appearance.jpg|Golem (Anime Appearance) Golem charging cannon.jpg|Golem firing its cannon Golem LN Appearance.jpg|Golem (Light Novel Appearance) Golem Manga Appearance.jpg|Manga Appearance Golem LN Reappearance.jpeg|Novel Reboot Appearance Golem attacking with lasers.jpg Golem attacking Kanzashi.jpg Golems in What It Takes to Be a Hero.jpg|Golems detected by Maya in What it Takes to Be a Hero Golem Concept art Novel.jpg|Golem Novel FBF57316-E7E7-4277-B6B0-91CB525328C8.jpeg C5DC94D0-7DDF-47BE-AD72-4F23F0588345.jpeg IS Volume 7 Laura finghting CHOCO.jpg IS Volume 7 Tatenashi attack CHOCO.jpg Trivia *It is confirmed at volume 7 that Tabane Shinonono sent them to obtain data for various projects since she is the only one who has knowledge in creating an IS Core. A likely example being the creation and improvement of the Akatsubaki. *Golem is the first in both the anime and Light Novel to be an unmanned unit. *The Golems were voiced by Frank Welker in English Dub of Infinite Stratos 2. * The first appearance of the Golem appears to have the resemblance of a hard suit from Gantz. Category:IS Units